


Sexy Police Officers

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Costumes, Crossdressing, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Sho finally gets his birthday wish, but not without some embarrassment first!





	Sexy Police Officers

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: [**mu_ness**](http://mu-ness.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Sequel to Sexy Santa, but you don't have to read that one first. ~~(But it's short, so why not?)~~

“Just what the hell was that?” Sho chuckled as he entered the greenroom after the concert. His bandmates just gave him a birthday surprise by singing his solo song T.A.B.O.O and coming out on stage wearing skimpy police skirts (except Jun, he was too cool for that).  
“You said that you wanted me in a skirt for your birthday, right? So I gave you what you wanted. And they decided to join in.”  
“Wait a minute. You _wanted_ Nino to wear a skirt for your birthday? ”  
“No...” Sho blushed, obviously lying.  
Jun, Aiba, and Ohno all doubled over laughing, and Nino smirked.  
“Well you wear skirts for Aiba!”  
Jun blushed.  
“Shut up!”  
Ohno and Aiba laughed harder, and Nino joined in this time.  
“Whatever! I’m going to shower!”

************************************************************************  
Nino didn’t go towards the showers and instead headed towards the parking lot.  
“Eh? Where are you going?”  
“Home.”  
“But we came here together!”  
“My manager is picking me up. See you!" Nino exclaimed, skipping away.  
“Eeeh?” Sho shook his head. Nino was up to something.

After showering, a towel-clad Sakurai opened his bag to realize that his change of clothes had been replaced with his T.A.B.O.O costume.  
“What the hell!?”  
“What’s wrong?” Jun called from the shower,  
“My clothes aren’t in my bag... just my solo costume..."  
“What?”  
Aiba and Ohno exited their showers, investigating Sho’s bag without even putting a towel on.  
“Nino probably did this.”  
“Yeah, I imagined so, but why?”  
“To embarrass you?  I mean, now you have to go home wearing your costume.”  
“Probably. Agh, dammit!”

************************************************************************  
Sakurai showered and exited the dome in costume, ignoring a few strange looks from staff members as he walked by them. He snuck into his car, thankfully undetected.  
He saw his neighbors getting out of their car when he returned to his apartment. After waiting a bit for them to enter their apartment, he rushed to the door.  
“WHAT THE FUCK, NINO?!”  
“Hm? What’s wrong hun?”  
“YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT’S WRO- Oh my god...” Sho’s eyes widened as he saw the sight laid out before him.  
Nino was lying down on their bed, clad in the police woman outfit he was wearing earlier including the short skirt and fishnets, except the fishnets were thigh-highs now.  
“Happy birthday, Sho. This _is_ what you wanted, right? ” Nino said voice low and enticing.  
Sho found himself nodding as he walked towards the bed. He began to undo his tie first, but Nino stopped him.  
“Don’t.”  
“Hm?”  
“Leave the outfit on.”  
Sho was taken aback by the request.  
“Isn’t it my birthday? Why are you telling me what to do?”  
“Look, I got most of Arashi in short skirts for you. If that isn’t a good birthday present, I don’t know what is.”  
“And you’re the one who’s going to get a call from the agency scolding you for using fishnets as a loophole in their ‘no bare legs’ rule, right?”  
“Yep.”  
“Ugh. Are you trying to get on the bosses bad side?” Sho chuckled, as he climbed on the bed.  
“Only for you.”  
Sho rolled his eyes.

Sho leaned in towards Nino and peppered kisses on his neck and face.  
“You know, I don’t appreciate being forced to wear this costume when I left work. You should’ve seen the looks I got from the staff! It was embarrassing!”  
Nino chuckled, pulling Sho’s hips down to grind them against his own.  
“You could’ve brought it home and asked me to wear it.”  
“Would you have worn it then?”  
Sho paused. Nino was right. He probably wouldn’t have agreed to wear the costume for such an activity.  
“You manipulating brat!”  
“What else was I supposed to do? You are too prudish sometimes!”  
“Too prudish? Well, I think you deserve a punishment for manipulating me. Is that prudish?”  
“Depends on the punishment." Nino said to hide his excitement.  
“I see you came prepared.” Sho unhooked the handcuffs from the belt loop on Nino’s skirt.  
“Hands behind your back.”  
Nino did as told and Sho handcuffed him.  
“Turn around. Ass up.”  
“But I won’t be able to see you fuck me in your costume!”  
“It’s _my_ birthday. Complain again and I ’ll have to gag you.”  
“You don’t have the balls to gag me." Nino said, hoping to egg Sho on.  
Sho smirked and finally removed his tie, along with his jacket.  
Sho took the tie and wrapped it around Nino’s head, gagging the man.  
Nino whined in protest but didn’t make any attempt to stop him.  
Sho pushed Nino forward, forcing the younger to prop his ass up. Sho soon realized that Nino wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt.  
“Not even bothering to wear underwear? What a desperate whore.” Sho slapped one of Nino’s ass cheeks.  
“MMPH!”  
“What was that?”  
“mmmpphh. mmph.”  
Sho chuckled as he spread the cheeks apart.

Sakurai grabbed the packet of lube that he found in the pocket of Nino’s skirt. He tore open the packet and coated his fingers. He rubbed one finger over Nino’s gaping hole, causing the younger to thrust backwards. Sho grinned and slid two digits inside of Nino, who let out a muffled moan against the gag. Sho scissored his fingers, stretching Nino as much as he could. Soon enough he removed his fingers, much to Nino’s disapproval.

Sho undid his pants and pulled them down enough to allow his erection to spring out. He spread the lube over his cock and pressed it against Nino’s entrance. Nino gasped and squirmed.  
“Want it?”  
“Mm!”  
“What was that?”  
“Mmmm, Mmph!”  
Sho smirked and thrust himself inside Nino. Nino moaned loudly at the intrusion, bucking his hips to tell Sho to get on with it.  
“Be patient.”  
Sho slowly moved his hips, with Nino whining impatiently, sick of being teased.  
“I said be patient, didn’t I?”  
Sho slapped Nino’s ass again, harder this time, causing Nino to scream in pain and pleasure. As Nino felt tears form in his eyes, Sho started fucking him roughly. The tears streamed down his face as he moaned loudly, his prostate being hit relentlessly. Soon enough Nino’s body began to shake as he came, shooting his seed all over the bed sheets.  
Sakurai came soon after, moaning as he spilled himself inside his boyfriend.

************************************************************************

Sho removed the handcuffs and the gag from his exhausted boyfriend, who was already lying down. As a matter of fact, he had never seen Nino so spent after sex before.  
“You...”  
“Huh?”  
“I never thought you had it in you...”  
Sho blushed and chuckled nervously.  
“Are you okay? Are your wrists sore?” Sho asked, noticing the red marks left by the cuffs.  
“I’m fine now, but I won’t be if you tell me this is a one-off thing.”  
“Well... I think we can work something out.”  
Nino nodded, smiling.  
“So... want to go shower?” Sho glanced over to his boyfriend expectantly.  
“Uh... Kazu?”  
Sho chuckled as he realized that Nino had already fallen asleep.  
“What a pain.” Sho said to himself, smiling fondly.

He cleaned himself and Nino up a bit, before he found himself dozing off as well, satisfied with his birthday gift.

 

 

 


End file.
